The Watchful Guardian
by N7Ops
Summary: Shepard and crew meet a strange person as they go to rescue Liara on Therum. Is this person friend, or foe? And how does he know Shepard? OC, Unknown pairings as of yet, Starts off T but may change in the future as I upload new chapters. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Commander Shepard was irritated. No, irritated was putting it too lightly. Shepard was furious and frustrated. It had only been two weeks since she was promoted to being a Council Spectre, and yet the damn brass kept pulling her off the planned track towards Therum to go to this planet to stop this crazy biotic cult leader or to that planet to stop someone from killing scientists. It was vexing her to no end. But, finally, the _Normandy_ arrived in the Artemis Tau cluster, specifically the Knossos system, and was in a geosynchronous orbit around Therum while scanning the dig site that Dr. T'soni was supposedly located at.

"This could be a problem," Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams said as she looked at the holographic rendition of the scans. "There's at least a platoon of Geth troopers between us and the site. Not to mention the Colossus stationed in this area."

"And it's not like we can tell Joker to strafe the troopers before we land," Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko said. "We could possibly trigger a volcanic episode that eliminates the only path to the entrance."

"Fine." Shepard growled. "We drop in the Mako. But I want the entire ground team to suit up to go. Williams, tell Tali about the Geth. Alenko, make sure Wrex and Vakarian are ready to drop by 0900 tomorrow morning."

"Yes Ma'am!" both soldiers said as they exited the briefing room.

**0945, the following day**

"Damn, these Geth are everywhere!" Garrus Vakarian groaned as he dropped another with his rifle.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Wrex rumbled. The Krogan had certainly been having fun blasting anything that moved with his shotgun.

"I wish I could get some data from these Geth, but I don't think we have the time," Tali said. "On the positive side, at least we had a fairly easy ride in the Mako, even with Shepard driving."

The whole team, minus Shepard, laughed a bit at this. "My driving isn't that bad." Shepard said.

"I'd almost rather fight another Thresher Maw on foot than be in the passenger seat of the Mako." Wrex said, blithely ignoring the death glare Shepard threw his way.

The group moved through the exterior of the dig site, past the smoking remains of Geth troopers and a Colossus that had practically been dropped on them. As they entered the cavernous dig site, the still air was suddenly shattered by the thunderous sound of a sniper rifle going off. Everyone quickly wheeled around to stare at Garrus and Ashley, the only two carrying sniper rifles. Both of them shrugged, as they were both holding tightly to their assault rifles.

"Alright, we have an unknown sniper here. Eyes up. We don't know what to expect." Shepard commanded as they made their way to the only visible elevator down.

"Heads up! Geth drones!" Kaiden yelled as three of said drones popped up over the side of the walkway. The team opened fire on them, rapidly destroying the machines. As they all piled into the elevator, they heard yet another sniper shot go off.

"I really hope that sniper is on our side" Ashley muttered as the elevator jerked into a stop. Wrex pulled the door open as the other five dropped onto the floor.

"Is anyone out there? Please, I need help!" came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see a large blue force field holding up an Asari. Then they all glanced down in surprise, for at the bottom of the restraining field holding the beautiful Asari, were the fried shells of three Geth troopers and one Geth Prime. All four had perfectly round holes leading from the back of the rounded "neck" portion, straight through the flashlight-like "eye".

"What the….." Ashley softly said.

"Excellent shots. Straight through the CPU." Garrus noted.

"Did you do this?" Shepard asked.

"Me? No! Those Geth were shot after the barrier went up. I don't know who did that." Dr. T'soni said. "Is there any way you can get me out of here?"

"Not so fast, doc! How do we know you're not working for Saren, just like your mother?" Ashley challenged.

"My mother? I have not spoken to her in years!" the Asari doctor cried indignantly.

Another sniper shot thundered through the cavern. "There it is again!" Tali said. "But where is it coming from? And what is it aimed at?" Shepard wondered.

"I can answer the second question, Shepard." Garrus drawled, as he pointed to the cavern floor below. "Look at that."

On the rocky ground, at least twenty Geth corpses were sprawled. The entire group then heard something floating along in the now still air. "Is that… Singing?" Ashley asked. They all paused for a moment to listen.

"_Farewell and adieu to you fine Spanish ladies,_

_Farwell and adieu all you ladies of Spain;_

_For we've received orders to sail for old England;_

_And perhaps we shall never more see you again."_

"Who is singing that?" Shepard asked the stuck Asari. "I don't know! I've been hearing someone singing for the last two days, ever since the Geth showed up and I got stuck here. And the singing only stops when a shot is fired." The doctor explained.

"Let's get down there and find out." Shepard ordered. "Good." Wrex growled. "I just hope that there are some Geth for me."

As the squad descended, they had to skirt around or step over disabled Geth. They neared a mining laser that was aimed at the ruins. "Well, that's mighty convenient, don't you think?" Alenko remarked.

"And why d'ya think that, lad?" A deep bass voice suddenly remarked, startling the field medic. "After all, I pu' her there."

"Come out with your hands where we can see them!" Ashley demanded.

"I'm already out here, darlin'." The voice whispered in her ear. Ye jus' haven't seen me yet."

Ashley whipped around, drawing her pistol. Next thing she knew, she was tossed into Wrex as he started to aim his shotgun. Garrus was kicked sideways into Tali's legs, taking her down and tangling them together. Shepard turned around at the same time as Alenko, only for both of them to freeze in place, as Alenko had a heavily modified old-fashioned Colt 1911 in his face and Shepard had a blade about a foot long at her throat, extending from the wrist of the man in front of her.

"Now, jus' what're ye plannin' with the good doctor up there, hm? Surely yer not thinkin' of taking her?" The man asked.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Who do you work for?" Shepard bombarded the strange man with questions, even with a blade at her throat.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm askin' the questions here, lass. But seein as I'm a gentleman, I'll answer two questions. Pick wisely."

"Fine. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Shepard shot at him.

"I'm an unimportant man with a job to do, Spectre Shepard. And yes, I know who ye are. I was there the day you got…. Elevated into that trap. But I'm hurt that ye don't recognize the one who has saved your life on many an occasion."

"You didn't answer my….. Wait, what do you mean trap? How do you know me? I've never met you and never have you ever saved my life."

"Come now, lassie. That would be telling, wouldn't i'? But if'n ya have business with the good doctor up there, you might be seein' more of me in the future. Now I bid ye adieu, ladies and gentlemen."

Quickly kicking Shepard down to the ground, the strange man spins around, kneeing Alenko in the gut, pushing off his bent for onto Wrex's head. After slamming a heavy boot into his face, the man then jumps on top of Ashley, knocking her down. He then activates the laser drill, kicking up a huge cloud of dust and rock. The last sight they have of him is a dark outline of a figure giving a cocky wave of the hand goodbye, then vanishing before the dust clears.

"Damn!" Ashley, Shepard and Alenko all yell, while Wrex gives a grumble of disappointment at not being able to fight such an enemy.

"It looks like we will be seeing him again, then, right Shepard?" Tali asks.

"I hope so, Tali. I want to kick his ass for this." Shepard growls through gritted teeth. "I hope so."


	2. Apologies

My apologies to you all who are following this. I just recently went back and reread my story and cannot remember where I was going to go with this story next, therefore, I am going to rewrite these stories after I have a general idea of where to go from here and how to proceed on it. If you all have any input or stuff you would like to see done, please inform me via private message and I will take them into consideration. This is not a guarantee that I will use whatever you suggest, but I certainly wouldn't hurt. I apologize to those who have been waiting for a while, but I expect to have a lot of free time shortly so I can try to get these things rolling. When I next update these stories, I hope to have at least two chapters written to post and another being written. See y'all soon.

N7Ops


End file.
